Letters on a wall
by El Loko
Summary: This story is set during cassino royale. James goes undercover to get close to Le Chiffre. He gets involved with Valenka and the three of them end up in a chaotic and desperate situation. M/M; M/F;. Sexual language. Violence. Drugs. Rape(oc/le chiffre). [Although I set the story as complete, it has no ending because I stopped writing I don't remember why.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Considering the lack of stories involving Le Chiffre and Bond, once I wrote this one, but never thought about publishing. But now I did, I don't know why, maybe it's because of the expectations for Spectre. Well, I don't know.

The story is set during casino royale. You will find here: M/M; M/F pairing. Violence. Rape. So if you don't like it, please, don't read it, mainly if you are empathically pre-disposed.

Important note: English is not my first language; Portuguese is, so I apologize for eventual assassination of the English language. I tried hard to write decently.

I don't own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Le Chiffre stepped into his Yatch after a meeting with Mr White about their new client, Colonel Naija Taban. A military leader who took control of abandoned villages in Rwanda and were turning them into a market of drugs, prostitution and slavery. He was building on them an empire of terror that made him billions and Le Chiffre would clean his dirty money. Le Chiffre took off his fancy Armani black suit and hung it on a stool, in front of his mini bar. He undid some buttons of his black vest and watched as his girlfriend walked towards him, on her swimwear.

"Hey…" She hugged him and kissed his neck softly.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath.

"You look tired…" She started undoing the rest of the buttons of his vest.

He touched her neck to pull her for an erotic kiss.

"Hm…" She broke the kiss and took the vest out of him.

The weather was gentle and the wind from the ocean was entering the Yatch through the door of the backward deck. It was a charming sensation mainly after a day of stressful business and dangerous talking.

"Sir…?" The boy who took care of the Yatch appeared.

Valenka moved away from Le Chiffre and walked to the bar to pour them a drink.

"Yes, Carl…" Le Chiffre answered and turned on his heels as he undid his tie.

"I found this on the deck this morning."

He handed Le Chiffre a letter.

"Thanks… You may leave for today."

"Thanks sir… shoh ty!" He spoke in Albanian and left.

"Shoh ty!"

Le Chiffre read the paper.

"What is it?" She asked.

" _I want to fuck you again… you are one piece of hotness and a fine piece of art… a dangerous one…"_

Le Chiffre bit his lip and ignored her question. He threw his tie around her neck and pulled her for another kiss. She smiled and gave in. He grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her head back to kiss her neck.

"Hm… strangle me with this…" She whispered sensually on his ear and her hand touched his tie.

He did so and led her with the tie to the poker table and touching her back with his hand, he pushed her above it, so her body would be bended over the table.

"Fuck me…" She whispered with a moan.

"Shh…" He whispered so she would be quiet.

She smirked and moaned.

He pulled the tie and it tightened around her neck. She moaned. He undressed himself throwing all his clothes on the floor. He bended over her and kissed her back while playing with his penis at her entrance. One of his hands carved his fingers on her hair and she moaned hard.

"Fuck me… bastard…" She begged.

He chuckled still kissing her back and jerked the tie.

"AHm…" She moaned.

He caressed her back gently and pulled the tie at the same time. He knew the exactly point of the balance between a domination and gentle sex. His movements were sensual and respectful and at the same time dominating and this is what Valenka most loved on her toy, besides, of course, his money. Maybe it was because he was in constant contact with his feminine side, but not without losing his masculine imposing figure. Not that those macho categorization mattered anymore on her life.

"Ahm…" She moaned and breathed hard as her orgasm started to hit her body.

He had to thrust some more times to reach his own orgasm. She loved to listen how his breathing hardened when he was closing and then how he gave himself up to his orgasm. He pulled himself out of her and gently took his tie out of her neck. Without saying a word he walked to the bar. She observed him and wished they could act like lovers after sex and actually lay down on bed exchange petting and skin on skin cuddling, but no. His introspectiveness had never allowed him to and that frustrated Valenka. Again, not that she loved him more than she loved his money, but exchanging intimacy and care with someone were really important in human life.

She left to the bathroom with her frustration and her understand that it couldn't be more than that.

"What part of the 'bring him uninjured haven't you understood, double o seven!" M spoke outraged while walking down the corridors of the headquarters as Bond followed her.

"I tried… but you know I'm not that skillful." He mocked.

"You are as impulsive as a wild animal… Any thug can kill. And keep your arrogance and audacity to yourself."

They reached her office and she stopped at the door.

"To continue in this mission, you have strictly orders to bring the man alive and uninjured. Could you do that or will I have to send double o 6?"

"If you think he can do the job…" He defied her.

She let out a breath of frustration and they entered her office.

"Frederick Makondo was able to talk and give us some names." She sat at her chair.

Bond sat across her and grabbed the file she handed him.

"He said this man Naija Taban is turning villages that once were abandoned by the state of Rwanda into a market of drugs, prostitution and slavery. Nija Taban is a former colonel and now has built his own army."

"And you want him alive why?" Bond glanced.

"We don't want him… We want the man who finance and laundry his money so he can reinvest in terrorism."

Bond put the files away and listened.

"We believe, by the information Frederick has given, that the man is called Le Chiffre. We don't know his true ID and he sure knows how to hide it. He is believed to be Albanian and also a bank accountant for the world of terrorism…"

"So Naija Taban is just one of his clients."

"Yes. We need him alive. We believe he is a treasure of information."

"Hm…"

"So your mission is to go undercover and get close to him. He is also believed to be very dangerous, seductive and persuasive. Gets what he wants. Bit of a mathematical genius who wants to prove it by playing poker at high stakes matches. You will fly to Montenegro this night and, for now, watch him close and find out if his connection with Colonel Naija Taban is really for the meanings we suspect. I'll need a report every night. For further reasons… you are an English business man. We set up and ID in case someone wants to check out. I sent the dossier, please read it."

Bond nodded and stood up.

"Not an injury, Bond!"

"Not an injury."

He smiled cynically and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day he arrived at Montenegro Bay Hotel, same hotel where Le Chiffre was staying and same hotel which hosted high stakes poker matches. It was still morning and the breeze from the sea could be smelled and felt sweetly. James checked in and went to his room to read the file with the details of the mission, his id and Le Chiffre's small dossier. He put on a beige bermuda shorts and white T- shirt and left for the restaurant, which was close to Le Chiffre's Yatch. He had chosen a strategically table to pretend to watch the sea with a binocular, but in fact watch the happenings inside Le Chiffre's Yatch. There he was. In his swim pants on the deck of his Yatch watching the sea and sipping a drink. There was a henchman, but it still seemed to be a peaceful life Mr Le Chiffre had, except for the obvious. He was a terrorist, not directly, but he was. James saw him put the drink above a table and run to jump over the rail to dive into the sea. Daredevil! He also saw a girl on her bikinis and an oxbow step out the Yatch and walk towards the restaurant. 20 minutes later the girl was walking in the restaurant and sitting at the bar inside. He decided to approach as a part of the mission, of course. He walked in and sat on a stool by her side.

"Excuse me."He smiled and looked at the barman to order a martini.

The girl just glanced at him. She seemed a little upset.

"Are you okay, lady?" He asked sweetly.

She glanced at him again and answered coldly.

"Fine…"

"You don't seem fine… can I buy you a drink."He looked at her already empty glass.

She let out a breath of tiredness and nodded a yes. The barman brought her another martini.

"James Bond." He introduced himself.

"Valenka…" She introduced herself and finally gave him a smile.

"So… Valenka, what is bothering you? I can see it in your green eyes…" He smiled charmingly.

"Sometimes my boyfriend is an asshole…"

James chuckled.

"But he's got money…" She smiled.

He chuckled again.

"How can you keep up with that?"

"He is not hard on the eyes..." She softened her previous comments.

"It doesn't bother you? A beautiful woman like you should have someone to praise her and be her servant…"

"What makes you think he isn't…?" She said with an imposing smile.

James smirked and sipped his drink.

At night, Le Chiffre and Mister White left on a plane to Rwanda to meet Colonel Naija. Valenka stayed at the hotel and was having dinner alone at the restaurant downstairs. James saw her and approached.

"Would you mind?" He touched the chair.

"I wouldn't mind at all…" She smiled sensually.

"So I guess you are still upset with the boyfriend." James sat and arranged himself.

"He had to take a short trip."

"Where? What could possibly make one leave this place and woman like you?" James smiled.

"You ask too much James… why don't we talk about you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I am not that interesting…" he smirked.

They had dinner and after some drinks and small talks James walked with her to her bedroom, Le Chiffre's bedroom. She started rummaging her purse for the key card and James looked at the number of the room to memorize it. She opened the door.

"James… come in. Jan is far away from us."

"Jan?"

"Boyfriend, remember…?" She smiled.

James stepped in and scanned the room.

"So his name is Jan…" James looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious.

"This is how I call him… We really shouldn't be talking about him…" She grabbed a bottle of vodka from a counter top and two glasses.

"Why?" James was still scanning the room.

She poured him another drink and her face turned into a sad expression.

"Because talking about him makes me remember all the things that bother me about him…" She spoke frustrated but didn't lose her posture.

"Why are you still with him if he frustrates you?" James asked while putting away the glass. He wouldn't be drinking more that night.

"He doesn't frustrate me… His money sure doesn't… His introspectiveness bothers me. Sharing him is starting to bother me too."

"Share…?" James asked curious and walked with her to the couch.

"Forget it… He is a wonderful lover! He fucks passionately…" She licked her lips and James had to look away. "And we really shouldn't be talking about that bastard." She smiled.

"It's not a sin to desire your boyfriend."

"Oh, James… it is… it is…" She smiled.

"Okay… where is him? Let's call him and you tell him that you miss him and he should go back!?" James felt mischievous playing that woman like that, but… again… part of the mission.

"He never tells me where he 'takes trips'… hell! He never tells me anything, James…" She moved to sit at the couch. "It's more like a deal… we have great sex… I enjoy his money and he doesn't need to talk about anything… still, why we are talking about him…" She patted on the couch asking him to sit by her side.

"You seem to like talking about him…" James sat by her side.

"Not at all…" She sipped the drink.

Silence for a few minutes as James scanned the room with his eyes.

"You know what I like more…" She grabbed his suit and looked at him with sphinx eyes.

"What?" He whispered and moved closer to her.

"Fucking other man when he is not here…" She pulled him closer.

"Hmm… isn't it evil…" He kissed her softly.

"You know what is best… he will always know and he won't say a thing… Come here…"

It was 3 in the morning when James opened his eyes and realized the happenings. He was naked on Le CHiffre's bed with his girlfriend. What a nice start. He smirked and moved out of the bed to collect his clothes and get out before the man arrived. The girl was sleeping profoundly, naked on the bed, in a beautiful tangle with the sheets. James wore his underwear and pants while looking for his phone. He found it and opened a secret compartment that contained micro microphones and cams that he could plant to bug a place. He skillfully bugged the room and left.

For a first day he had collected a lot of info and had made great progress by approaching Le Chiffre's girlfriend. He arrived at his room and took a deep breath. Although he was as cold as ice towards the way he should handle missions, betraying a woman's trust like that was always hard. He opened the door to the balcony and the breeze from the sea entered his room and invaded his lungs with its fresh air. He went to his laptop to write the report for M. So far he had the knowledge about Le Chiffre's trip and his sexual performances. He smirked. Maybe seducing his girlfriend was a good idea since Le Chiffre didn't care much about her apparently.

It was raining in Cyungo, Rwanda and the Cabin of Colonel Naija wasn't much of a comfortable place. Since it was a rural area, they had to step on mud.

"So, Mr Le Chiffre… how do I trust ya with my money…? I do not know you!" Colonel asked impetuously.

"I have provided reliable accounts for people like you over the years. I'll invest it and give you access wherever you want. It's simple math. You can trust numbers."

"Hm… Do you believe in God?"

"No!" Le Chiffre had his hands on his pockets and his tight and perfect hair was falling over his forehead because of the rain.

"I believe…! See… Your eye… maybe it is a stigmata." Colonel smiled sadistically.

"I'm sure god has a lot to punish me for… I don't think, with all his cruelty, he would take only one eye, Colonel. Are we done?"

Colonel laughed.

"I like your sense of humor."

They were surrounded by man with heavy guns… not only man, but also children and Le Chiffre wanted to get over with it as soon as he could. And outside, a man had been hanged after being emasculated and people passed by him throwing stones at his already dead body.

"I think I'll trust you. Mr. One eye. But if you betray me somehow…"

He stood up and holding a Sabre Sword approached le Chiffre pointing it directly at his privates. Le Chiffre stepped back unconsciously and flinched.

"One bird told me about your libertine behavior… If you weren't so damn valuable… You'd end up like that one outside… hanged with your dick stuffed into your mouth."

He pointed to a dead guy exposed outside.

"That would surely entertain your modern-slaves, wouldn't it. It's a shame I am the only one who can keep your little war game going, colonel." He said without losing his posture and his imposing figure.

The Colonel laughed at his audacity and arrogance, but unfortunately he was right.

"The money will be soon delivered to your dwellings."

Le Chiffre flew back to Montenegro next day and went directly to the hotel. It was 1 pm when he arrived in his room and saw Valenka sleeping naked on their bed. He watched her while calling one of his associates.

"How are skyfleet stocks?"

" _They are about to fly up, sir."_

"Short it all…"

" _You must know you are betting against the market."_

"Just do what I told you to."

He observed his girlfriend naked and the other side of the bed rummaged. Valenka opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend.

"Morning…" She spoke asleep.

"it's almost noon… Was Ivan here with you?" He asked while taking off his suit.

"Yes…" Valenka answered with no regrets or fear.

"Hm…"

"I was lonely… I called him…" She turned to the other side and closed her eyes again.

Le Chiffre walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Talking to a man of faith was always stressful, mainly because of their hypocrisy. If you had to be mean, why hide behind god's ideology. He got out of the bathroom evolved by his towel and drying his hair with another. The camera just planted had only two angles, one to the door and another from a corner that covered the bed and a bit of the balcony. James watched as Le Chiffre dried his hair and walked to the balcony, he noticed some other scars on Le Chiffre's body and a pierce on his nipple. James nodded at that.

"Quiet easy on the eyes, Valenka…" James whispered as he read Le Chiffre's dossier again.

He called the headquarters and asked about Skyfleet. By the night he had all the info about the company and the knowledge that Le Chiffre owned half of the stocks. He would need to check later.

James put on a nice suit and went down to one of the parties where rich business man spent their money on gambling. James enjoyed the thrilling atmosphere of the casinos and its power to dominate the most fetishes' and the primary worries of human kind… money. James scanned the saloon and saw Le Chiffre playing on a table and Valenka by his side. He decided to sit at the bar and watch from there. Valenka saw him, but diverted her gaze. James waited until he was sure Le Chiffre would be spending his time at the party and left to his Yatch. He walked around the shore as a lost tourist, but not without taking looks at the Yatch. Le Chiffre's body guard was there and James watched him as he approached.

"Sir… please… I am lost…" James approached the bald body guard.

"Where do you want to go?" The body guard looked around in alert and approached James.

"Monte Bay Restaurant…" James smiled as a stupid tourist.

But he could see behind the body guard a man getting out of the Yatch in a silence that should be part of some training. James tried not to look at the man and focus on the body guard, but not without losing the man off sight.

"Thank you! I'll run 'cause I am late…"

The body guard nodded and James ran. When he was sure he was out of sight he ran like an agent would run and reached the man, who realized in time and started running away too. In a 4 minutes pursuit, using Le Parkour techniques James was able to reach the guy and tackle him. In 2 seconds he was immobilized on the floor, breathing hard.

"Who are you? What were you doing at that Yatch?" James asked while straddling the guy.

The guy narrowed his eyes at James.

"Grip of the dragon… LeParkour techniques… and Tiger immobilization… are you an MI6?" The guy tried to speak as James was griping his neck.

"What?! Who are you?" James narrowed his eye.

"CIA. Agent Larkins … my badge is inside my suit…. Ahm…"

James looked for it and grabbed it.

"Fuck!" He let the guy go. "How have you got there?"

"Just have."

Both man stared at each other.

"Are you here for Le Chiffre?" James asked angry.

"No! You…?"

"Yes..."

"Well… I won't mess with your mission. You don't mess with mine." CIA rearranged his suit. "I'll see you around…"

The agent left through the trees. James looked around and walked back to the shore. He stopped when he saw Valenka and another man, maybe in his 28, walking out of Le Chiffre's car. While they waited for Le Chiffre to get out, the boy, Ivan, made a line of cocaine on the hood of the car and smelled it eagerly. Le Chiffre stepped out of the car, as elegant and dominating as always. His eye bled and he wiped it with his handkerchief.

"Try this…" Ivan said excited.

Le Chiffre walked around the car and slid his finger on the line Ivan had made and then put the same finger in his mouth to taste the dope.

"Fuck me…" Ivan whispered looking at Le Chiffre's lips.

Le Chiffre then touched Ivan's lips with the same finger and Ivan took it and sucked it with his eyes closed. Then Le Chiffre slid it off and walked away towards his Yatch. James watched everything and kind of understood what Valenka had said about sharing him. So they were a triangle maybe. With all the luxurious and thrilling life the man called Le Chiffre lived, it didn't surprise James that he was that libertine. It sure would fit the rest of his dossier. James decided he didn't need to see more, mainly after the night he had spent with the same girl who was now going to have a threesome.

He needed a good sleep anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Next day Le Chiffre woke up naked and with one of his wrists strapped on the bed. Valenka wasn't there and Ivan was laid by his side completely out from drugs. Le Chiffre opened his eyes slowly as the light made his faulty eye bleed. He rolled over his body and took a knife inside the bedside table to cut the straps, which had left a purple mark on his wrist. He ran his hands over his now messy hair while he looked for his underwear, not a movement without losing his posture. He put on the underwear and went to the small kitchen of the Yatch. Valenka was there making coffee.

"Hey…" He said, still asleep.

"Hey…" She smiled and ran her hand over his hair. "Let me see your wrist…" She grabbed his hand and he moved away, which made her breathe frustrated.

"I hear frustration in your inhaling…" He said while opening the fridge.

"I'm tired of your introspectiveness… I have just fucked you and your boy toy all night, you know… Grant me a little bit of endearment…"

"I thought you liked…" He said simple and stopped by her side to make him a black Russian.

Silence…

"Of course… why wouldn't I like… to see my boyfriend being fucked by a damn prostitute…" She spoke sarcastically.

Le Chiffre gazed at her.

"The sounds you make sure reveals you like it…" He provoked.

"Fuck you!" She gazed at him frustrated before leaving the kitchen.

He was about to follow her, but his phone rang.

"Yes!" He answered angry.

" _It's all set, Sir."_

"Good!"

It was 8 pm when Le Chiffre got the news about the failure of the attack. He heard it had been stopped by some international agent.

His phone rang.

" _Sir… I'm not sure how much you have lost…"_

"One hundred billion two hundred forty thousand million dollars…"

He hung up.

"Someone talked…" He used his inhaler.

"I'll find out and kill him." the henchman said.

Le Chiffre left. James arrived at his room all dirty and bleeding after being released by the local police. He went directly to the bathroom and threw himself on the shower with clothes and everything. As the water washed away the blood from his body he relaxed his tense muscles and closed his eyes. That was a close one. Things were starting to make some sense.

Next day he set up a meeting with M in another area of the city.

"Le Chiffre lost his funds with the attack you stopped. He doesn't have this amount of money to pay back his client, believed to be Colonel Naija Taban."

"So his life is in danger…" James said and extended his arm on an equipment that would put a ship on his arm.

"Yes, that's why he set up a high stakes poker game match. He will try to regain the money by playing poker. Turns out we can't let him and we can't let him be killed by whoever belonged that money."

"Is this so you can keep track of me?" James looked at his wrist.

"You have already slept with his girlfriend. If you eventually step into his bedroom again for sexual reasons I'll know where I'll find your body, double o seven."

"Oh, no, he won't kill me… He may even ask me to join him." James smirked and M rolled her eyes.

"And I am not really sure you wouldn't!" She mocked and he smirked. "You will enter the match and make sure he doesn't win. Then we will offer him sanctuary in exchange for information."

"Do you think he will take it…?"

"He has to, if he wants to live. He doesn't have all that money to lose, Bond. He will fold. You will be someone else replacement and he will know it, so keep your posture."

"Okay…"

"And James…"

"Yes…"

"Not an injury, please…"

"Not an injury…"

James came back to the hotel and found Valenka at the bar downstairs, alone again. He scanned the area and no sign of Le Chiffre, so he decided to approach.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hi…" She smiled.

"Alone again…?" He glanced at the barman… "A martini, please."

"Alone again…" She glanced at him and smiled.

"So tell me about your boyfriend's boyfriend."

She stared at him confused.

"I saw you guys the night before… I was walking around the shore."

"Oh, James, you don't want to know!" She sipped her drink.

He smiled. "Complicated?"

"Ahmm, how can I put his… He is more like a private prostitute… As you must have realized, my boyfriend is half-gay." She mocked.

He chuckled.

"But I found that sexy… am I a terrible person for thinking that?" She spoke.

"I thought you found his money sexy…"

"That too…" She smiled at his audacity. "Audacity is another thing I find sexy…" She sipped her drink.

"Where is your sexy half-gay boyfriend this night?" He spoke in a flirtatious way.

"Actually I haven't seen him today. He had some business meeting at the Yatch so I didn't show up there…"

James narrowed his eyes in worry.

"Well, I don't want to risky him walking on us." He said gently. "I will see you around another day…"

"He won't mind, James…"

"We never know…"

James left in a hurry and Valenka breathed frustrated. What was with men that days?. He ran out of the hotel towards the shore. Le Chiffre's yatch was there and it seemed quiet peaceful inside. He narrowed his eyes and approached in silence. He climbed the yatch from the front deck and found a spot to observe the insides without being seen.

Le Chiffre was inside talking to his contact that had been responsible for the arrangements of the skyfleet attack.

"I didn't know Samuel was under surveillance of the British government." The man spoke.

Le Chiffre paced around, but still exhibited a lot of self-control.

"I should throw you overboard and let you be eaten by sharks." He spoke in his husky, dark and low voice.

"I couldn't have known. Besides, I have someone else who can do the job and are willing to start now."

Le Chiffre chuckled while pacing around elegantly as always.

"Are you testing me somehow, Mr. Ditmitrius?"

"I lost money with that too and lost my reputation… which is most important than money at all." He spoke outraged.

Le Chiffre was not much of a fighter, but he was good with knives and he was agile. In a sudden movement he grabbed Dimitrius on a rare choke and put the knife on his neck, speaking on his ear then:

"You lost money?! Huh…" He said in a mocking, but angry tone. "I should slice your throat from one ear to another, but I don't want to spill your scoundrel blood on my suit and on my floor, so I'll just choke you to death…"

"No… please…" The spoke out of breath.

When the man was almost out of breath Le Chiffre slid the knife from his cheekbone to his ear, making a deep cut to leave a scar. James observed as Le Chiffre's expression showed pleasure at torturing the guy. He cleaned the knife on Dimitrius white shirt and let him go. Dimitrius fell on the floor and tried to drag himself away from Le Chiffre, but was still focused on catching his breath.

"Kill him!" Le Chiffre gave the order to the bald body guard.

Le Chiffre re-arranged his suit and turned on his heels to leave the Yatch, but was stopped by the sight of colonel Naija and 2 man of his army entering the sail room, from the deck. Le Chiffre stared at him and a wave of fear ran into his blood stream.

"Where is my money?" Colonel asked calmly as his 2 soldier approached Le Chiffre.

"I had a small setback… " He spoke without losing his posture.

Dimitrius ran and the henchman ran after him, but one of the soldiers shot him in the head. Dimitrius stopped and waited for the bullet on his own head, but it didn't come, so he dragged himself until the closest half wall and leaned on it. Le Chiffre just turned his head to watch his guy die on the floor… He didn't show any emotion at all, and not a protest and said:

"It's a shame to stain this beautiful carpet."

When he turned his head again, the two soldiers grabbed him by the arms, one on each side.

"Ahm…" He tried to escape their grip, but couldn't.

One of the soldiers kicked the back of his thigh and he fell on his knees with a moan. Colonel Naija Taban approached slowly, and slid off a saber from his waist.

"How would I handle this betrayal… Mr. Le Chiffre?"

"I set up a high stakes match. I'll win the money back and we will proceed with…" He spoke fearful.

Naija leaned forward, grabbed Le Chiffre's velvet tight hair and jerked his head back, putting the Sabre on his neck.

"Maybe I'll take your other eye… but you need it to play cards, so maybe… maybe I should take other thing…" He slid the sabre over Le Chiffre's body and stopped at his penis.

"You will have it by tomorrow… all of it…" Le Chiffre struggled to speak.

"I'll give you another chance, but not without punishment…"

He laughed between his teeth sadistically as he cut Le Chiffre's fancy black shirt with his sabre, not without making sure Le Chiffre felt the sabre on his skin. The once dark and imposing posture of Le Chiffre was sucked inside within a breath of fear as he felt the sabre on his neck and his bare chest exposed.

"Oh, look at that…"

Colonel Naija hooked the sabre on the circular piercing.

"I'll have to stain your fancy suit, Mr. Le Chiffre…" He pulled it out and Le Chiffre screamed as his nipple was ripped apart.

Slowly the blood ran over his abs. Also his eye bled.

"Is that what god has reserved for the ones who fail…" Le Chiffre said in pain. "Well, his cruelty is not that outraging…"

The audacity and arrogance in his voice made Colonel Naija even angrier. Outside James rolled his eyes at Le Chiffre's arrogance and positioned himself for the worst, but colonel only slapped him. His hair fell over his forehead and he smirked.

Colonel grabbed his jaw and made him look at his eyes. Le Chiffre's eye bled and stained colonel's hand, and that made him slid his middle finger towards Le Chiffre's mouth and forces it inside. Le Chiffre turned his head in a protest, but the colonel tightened the grip on Le Chiffre's jaw and forced harder inside Le CHiffre's mouth. He eventually succeeded.

"Suck it… you perv… your dirty homo blood…"

Colonel smiled devilish and forced another finger inside, but Le Chiffre ended up biting him. He slid off his hand with a scream.

"Son of a bitch."

Le Chiffre spit on the floor and breathed hard. Colonel, in an impulse, hooked the sabre on Le Chiffre's belt, torn it apart and was about to emasculate Le Chiffre, but was stopped by one of the soldiers who was holding Le Chiffre's arms. Le Chiffre's heart bit accelerated and his eye bled.

"Colonel, we still need him! We need the money…"

Colonel stared at him and finally withdrew.

"You have 2 days, bastard… otherwise I'll kill you in a no pleasant way." He slapped Le Chiffre again. "Let's get out of here…"

The two soldiers let go of Le Chiffre and left. Le Chiffre stayed on his knees, with his head down, breathing hard and bleeding from his eye and nipple. James felt relieved and watched as the dark-haired man tried to regain his control and his fancy imposing posture, but failed mercifully. He leaned his head up and had to run his hand over his now messy hair to get it out of his forehead. He stood up slowly and discarded his suit and shirt on the floor. He finally put himself together and looked at Dimitrius, who was still on the floor alive and staring at him.

"Do something right on your life for once and get rid of this body…" Le Chiffre spoke in his usual low, but imposing voice again.

He walked around with his bare chest bleeding and made some calls to get everything clear again.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

James moved out of the Yatch without being noticed and arriving at his room, he immediately called M to confirm the connection between Le Chiffre and Naija.

" _Yes, Bond?!"_

"I'm afraid our friend le Chiffre had a bit of an unpleasant visit today. Colonel Naija came to claim his money."

" _Is he okay?" She asked worried._

"He is fine… had some minor injuries and humiliations, but he can handle that." James mocked.

" _Proceed with the mission. Tonight you will have a meeting with the CIA agent. He is on the game too and he has some info about Le Chiffre. He is willing to share in exchange for some files about Colonel."_

"Where am I meeting him?"

" _There's a reception for the match tomorrow, he will be at the shore, and no one will see you."_

"I'll be there."

" _Bond… Be careful, Le Chiffre is not the self-controlled man he tries to show he is. The more desperate he gets, the more dangerous."_

"I'll keep that in mind."

Le Chiffre stopped in front of the mirror and observed the blood coagulated on his skin. He observed his stained lower lip and spit on the sink.

"Son of a bitch…" He spoke repressing the anger.

He gazed away when he had the perception of hate in his good eye reflected on the mirror. He looked down and washed his face. His heave chest starting to slow down as his adrenaline decreased.

James met the CIA agent the other day at Montenegro bay restaurant at 7 pm. They were dressed in fancy suits for the game.

"Here…" Cia agent gave him the file.

"What will I find here?"

"Check it out…" He smirked.

James opened the folder and let out the files.

 _Name: Jan Lukka Dreshaj_

 _Alias: Le Chiffre_

 _Birth: November, 22t, 1965_

 _Birth place:_ _Bay_ _of Vlorë, Albania_

 _Relatives: Unknown_

 _Graduated by Epoka University in Social and Political Sciences; Master degree in Business and Finance. (1983-1989)_

"He is graduated?!" James asked.

"Yes… and this info was buried inside the files of the University. He hacked the University system and erased his name and anything related to him." Cia replied.

"How do you know that?" James narrowed his eyes.

"An informant from inside his empire. Unfortunately Mr. Lukka, as I said he was called before he had to hide his id, killed our agent when he found out who he was." He waved his arms.

"Here…"

James gave the agent another folder and left. He went back to the party at the hotel and saw Valenka sat at stool with her back to the bar and Le Chiffre standing in front of her. He was waiting for his drink as she attacked his neck. James stopped and stared and when she finished tasting his neck, she opened her eyes and stared back at James with a smile. He smirked. Le Chiffre grabbed his drink and kissed her before leaving her by herself there. James approached when and sat by her side. Valenka smirked and turned to face the bar.

"How taste is his neck? … A martini, please…" James spoke looking at the barman.

"Jealousy, James?" She smirked and he glanced at her with a smile. "Tastes soft, with a scent of a dangerous and yet perceptive man defined by his sensual and unique female side." She said.

"Uh…" James sipped his drink. "How do I taste?"

She laughed and looked away.

"You sure don't taste feminine, James. You taste more like an alpha male." She stared at his lips.

He chuckled and sipped his drink.

"Are you staring at my lips shameless when your boyfriend is in the same room?"

"You started flirting with me after he moved away." She smiled. "He is watching us… If he cared, he would have come here to claim his patrimony, which is I. He is probably having inner orgasms with our interaction."

James sipped his drink.

"Probably wants you to fuck _him…"_ She spoke a little frustrated and sipped her Vodka.

"That won't happen."

"We never know…" She smiled. "Mind a dance…"

"I'd be honored." He smiled and took her out to the dance floor.

Le Chiffre watched while he talked to another one of his clients. She was right; he was even enjoying their interaction.

"What If I kiss you… in front of him…?" James asked as they danced to the lounge music.

"He may dirty his underwear…" She whispered in his ear.

James chuckled.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He whispered on hers.

"Not while I still can make good use of his money… Would you dare kiss me?"

"I don't want him to be embarrassed…"

She laughed. James glanced at Le Chiffre. He was concentrated on his client and his expression seemed worried.

"He seems worried? Something going on?" James asked as he hugged her even more.

"Hm… I'll be sincere with you, James… I don't know what his business is and how he gets his money… and I don't ask him, but I know it's something dangerous and illegal."

"Is that what you are attracted to?" James whispered on her ear. "Danger?"

"Sure is one of the things…" She carved her fingers on his hair.

Le Chiffre glanced at them and sipped his drink, but was interrupted by the figure of Mister White on the entrance of the room. The man made a sign. Le Chiffre licked his lips and walked towards him. They disappeared on the other room.

"My organization decided to give you a second chance." He sipped his drink.

Worst them Naija threatening him was Mr. White org threatening him.

"Bad lucky I'm the only one who can do this job within your high conditions…" Le Chiffre spoke with arrogance. Son of a bitch knew he was too damn valuable for people to just kill him.

"Apparently you can't anymore…" Mister White had a defying tone.

"One little set back that I intend to correct tomorrow at the game."

"You'd better too, or it's going to be a hunt between me and Colonel Naija, and you will be the pray… And you may prey for me to find you before him, because we both know what he is going to do with you if he finds you first!" He threatened.

Le Chiffre licked his lip to repress his annoyance with the comment.

"Look, Mr Le Chiffre… We know exactly who you are and how valuable for our business you are, but we won't hesitate to put a bullet into your head if it's needed." He stepped towards Le Chiffre.

Le Chiffre had his hands inside his pockets and gave a small step back.

"You've been told!" Mr. white put the drink aside and left

Le Chiffre took the inhaler out of his pocket and used it. He went back to the main saloon and saw James at the bar. No sign of Valenka. He approached.

"May I buy a drink to the one who dances with my girlfriend?" Le Chiffre sat at the stool beside James and didn't even look at him.

James stared at him with a smile.

"I'd appreciate that. So you are the boyfriend…" James sipped the last sip of his drink and accepted the one Le Chiffre bought him.

"And you…?" Le Chiffre glanced at him.

"Bond. James Bond." He extended his hand and Le Chiffre shock it. "I hope I weren't inconvenient when I asked her to dance with me…" James said with a smirk.

Le Chiffre chuckled and looked away, touching his lips to dry a drip of vodka that slid through it. James observed and understood how he was a powerful seducer, as M had said once.

"You weren't, Mr. Bond. I can share…"

"Does she share _you_?" Bond teased and licked his wet lips.

Le Chiffre smiled and had to look away again.

"Depends on where your question is inclined to…" He teased back.

"And what are your inclinations?"

Oh. Dangerous games. James thought to himself. Flirting with the enemy was always a dangerous game.

James sipped his drink and stared at his eyes, which even damaged as it was, could say a lot and hide a lot too. They exchanged tense looks.

"Enjoy your drink, Mr. Bond." He left for his bedroom.

James looked over his shoulders and saw him getting out of the saloon and heading to the elevator. He drank his drink at once and was about to follow the man, but was interrupted by Valenka who had come back from the toilet.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes. Unfortunately tomorrow I have to wake up earlier."

"Would you walk with me to by room?"

"Of course…"

James accompanied her to the door of her room.

"Kiss me goodbye…" She whispered low.

He gave her a soft kiss and watched as she closed the door of the bedroom. James went to his room and opened his lap top to check the cameras.

Valenka entered the room and saw Le Chiffre at the small bar. He was sitting at the stool and looked worried as he sipped his vodka. He turned to look at her. He was on his fancy pants, socks and his shirt half opened.

"Hey…" She said and left her purse on the couch.

"Hey…"

"You look worried." She approached and put her hand on his neck to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine…" He licked his lips and moved his head away from her hands.

She knew he would do that so she didn't care. She moved to unbutton the rest of his shirt and he let her.

"What is this?" She touched the bandage on his nipple.

"Small accident…" He looked at her hands. "Who is that guy… the one you were dancing with?" He sipped his drink.

"Just a guy I met the other day. A tourist." She took off his shirt and put it above the bar.

She caressed the sparse hair on his chest and he took a deep breath.

"Are you really okay?" She narrowed her eyes at his.

His eye bled and he bit his lip.

"It would help if you opened up just a little!" She spoke frustrated and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood on his eye.

For the first time he let her.

"Are you fucking James?" He asked to change the subject.

"You are unbelievable." She threw the handkerchief above the bar and walked away.

He grabbed her arm, but she jerked it away from him and put her hands on her hair.

"Are you?" He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up, leaving his drink aside.

"I fucked him the night you had to take one of your mysterious trip!" She turned on her heals and faced him. "I'd certainly fuck him again."

He looked at her as if he was analyzing her soul.

"See… it's easy. A yes-no answer." He turned and walked back to the bar to pour him another drink.

"Is that all?" She opened her arms in frustration.

"What do you want me to say?" He turned to her again.

She chuckled sarcastically.

"I don't believe it." She ran her hands on her hair again. "For once in your life can you show a little jealousy? Can you show me that you… in your perverted mind… that you like me at least a bit of what I like you. For god's sake. It's two years we've been together." Her voice raised a little.

He stared at her with narrowed eyes and with all his arrogance said.

"I thought you liked my money!"

She burst into rage and screamed at him:

"No woman in self conscience would watch her boyfriend being fucked by another guy if she didn't like him at least a little bit, so that she could swallow her pride and watch as her boyfriend came hard with a dick up in his ass. You bastard!"

"I thought the money was the reason that could make you stand that…"

She walked towards him and slapped him hardly.

"Fuck you! Bastard."

James watched from his bedroom and prepared himself to intervene if Le Chiffre dared to attack her at some level beyond his arrogant words.

"I fuck like you too much. Can't you see that? And I don't even know your fucking name. I'm tired of this." She spoke in tears, grabbed her purse and left the room.

Le Chiffre looked around with his lips parted after all he had heard. He would have followed her and talked to her without the arrogance, but his head couldn't stop thinking about how in danger was his life. It would be better for her if she didn't know he could like her the same way.

James closed his lap top as he was sure the girl was heading to his bedroom. He hid all that could compromise his disguise and heard the door. He opened it and Valenka got in and hugged him. She was in tears.

"I'm so tired!"

"Shh… What happened?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"That cold bastard… I hate him…" She hugged him.

"Shhh… No you don't. Come here."

James walked her to the couch as she cried on his shoulder. He caressed her hair as he waited for the crying to cease. Since he knew exactly what was bothering her he could help.

"Bastard is unable to show even a small feeling… even in his perverted mind…" She sniffed, but let go of James.

"I'm sure he likes you. Maybe he is just not good at showing it the way you want him to show." James stood up and went to his mini bar to grab a bottle of water. "Maybe he's got a lot in his mind…"

"Of course he has. He is a damn criminal…" She spoke in an impulse.

James stared at her.

"Even criminals can love…" He smiled and made her chuckle.

He sat back at her side and gave her a bottle of water.

"I slapped him, with all my forces!" She drank the water.

"How did it feel?"

"Felt like I had thrown all of my frustrations at his face. Fucking bastard."

James chuckled and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for bring this to you, James…"

"It's okay… You can stay here this night if you'd like." He touched her face and she closed her eyes.

"I would."


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Bond woke up with Valenka sleeping on his side. James took a deep breath and thought about Le Chiffre and his little talk with him at the reception the night before. The man was really a seducer. The game would be that day and Bond needed to win at all costs and then try to convince Le CHiffre to turn himself in, in order to save his life. He wondered how the beautiful and daredevil girl lying on his bed would react, when knowing who James really was.

He opened his lap top to see Le Chiffre sleeping sprawled on his stomach above the bed, only wearing his underwear. He observed a scar on the left side of his lumber and made a mental note of that.

He saw the door being opened and the same guy as the night at the shore entered the bedroom. He was dressed casually with shirt, shorts and sandals. He approached the bed and climbed above it and above Le Chiffre, kissing his back and neck.

"Hm…" Le CHiffre moaned and fidgeted under the guy.

It was Ivan. He carved his fingers on Le chiffre's hair and turned his head gently to kiss him in the mouth.

"Leave me alone…" Le chiffre whispered asleep and turned his head to the other side.

"No…" The guy attacked his neck and traveled one of his hands through Le Chiffre's body until he reached the waistband of his underwear.

"Hm…" Ivan said as his hand touched Le chiffre's already half erected penis.

"Get out…" Le Chiffre said and tried to take Ivan's hand out of his privates.

"No…" He bit Le CHiffre's ear.

Le Chiffre fidgeted under him and pushed him away.

"Get the fuck out…" He sat at the bed and glanced away.

"Wow… what is going on with you…" Ivan narrowed his eyes.

Le Chiffre stepped out of the bed and Ivan did it so and walked over it to reach Le Chiffre, who was walking towards the bar.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked as he followed him.

Le Chiffre put his hands above the bar and leaned on it. Looking down he breathed hard. Ivan came behind him. Le Chiffre grabbed a knife and skillfully jerked Ivan's body and bent it over the bar. He put the knife on his neck.

"When I tell you to leave me alone… just leave me alone." Le Chiffre grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away.

"Bastard!" Ivan said angry and threw at him a pack with some fine cocaine.

Le Chiffre flinched as it hit him. The pack fell on the floor.

"Get out!" He spoke without looking at him.

Ivan left frustrated.

Le Chiffre grabbed the small pack and made a line above the bar. He breathed it and poured himself a drink and drank it all at once.

Okay. That was desperation. James thought as he saw Le chiffre's expression and how he used the cocaine. That was going to the dossier. He doesn't seem addicted to the drug, but it was the second time in a week that James saw him using it. His fit body wasn't a body of someone who made constantly use of some drug. James heard Valenka fidgeting and closed the windows of the cameras on Le Chiffre's room.

"Morning, James…" She said asleep.

"Morning…" He smiled and came to bed to kiss her forehead. "Felling better?"

"Now I am… and I have made a decision…" She closed her eyes again.

"What decision?"

"I'll leave him, James… Let's be true here. He is a criminal, what future could we have together? He will end up killed or in prison and I'll suffer for him… so I'd better cut it loose soon." She spoke sad and stood up.

She was right, James thought with himself.

"Do you have a plan…?" He bought her some coffee with milk.

"No… maybe I'll just run away without leaving any notice…" She sipped her drink.

James considered telling her the truth, but it would be too risk.

Valenka disappeared for the afternoon. Le chifre tried o localize her, but couldn't. He was leaving the hotel to his Yatch when he saw James at the bar on the reception. He stopped and observed him before deciding to approach.

"Mister Bond." He sat on a stool by James side.

"Good afternoon." James gave him a smile.

"White Russian, please." Le Chiffre asked the barman.

"You look worried." James sipped his drink.

"Your impression… I hear you are Mister Bliss replacement at the match tonight."

"That's true…"

"Hm…" Le Chiffre sipped his drink.

"I heard you are an excellent player. I hope I can outwit you." James looked at him with a smirk.

"Do you think you can?" Le Chiffre narrowed his eyes

"I have no choice!"

"Well, neither do I, Mister Bond…" His voice showed a little bit of desperation.

They stared at each other and Le Chiffre's eye bled. James frowned.

"It's merely a derangement of the tear duct. Nothing sinister!" He moved to leave.

"It's quite charming."

Le chiffre looked at him and narrowed his eyes before leaving.

"See you at the match, Mister Bond." He smirked and left

Le Chiffre sat at the poker table and stared at James. James smiled and nodded. While the manager explained the match, Le Chiffre and James exchanged looks and Le Chiffre wondered why and what was with James Bond that make his instincts scream. Scream not only of lust, but of self preservation. The match started and Le Chiffre was already winning. A good hand for Bond and he got confident.

"I'll raise you…" Bond said staring at Le Chiffre. "4 million."

The other players exchanged looks and Le Chiffre smirked.

"Aren't you daredevil, Mister Bond?" Le Chiffre fidgeted and considered.

"I like taking risks."

"Would you bet your life on an impulse?" Le chiffre flipped a chip among his fingers.

People on the table only observed their behavior and stared towards each other. All other players had folded.

"I'll bet my life on a calculated impulse maybe, if it brings me pleasure." James answered smugly.

Le Chiffre licked his lower lip.

"I fold…" He said with a small smirking.

The game had an interval and James saw Le Chiffre leaving for his room and Valenka arriving at the bar. She smiled to him; he smiled back, but didn't go to her. Instead he went to his bedroom and opened up his lap top. He saw Le Chiffre pacing around and loosening his bow tie and buttons of his vest. The man had a desperate expression. His cell phone rang. On the other room James put the earphone to listen.

" _I see you are having problems with the British agent…"_ Mr White said.

"British agent?" Le chiffre paced around.

" _Mister James Bond, you idiot."_

Le Chiffre stopped abruptly.

" _If somehow he wins the match you are a dead man … and remember… a prey. So stop flirting with him and win the damn game, for the sake of your life and dignity in case Obannu gets to you first.."_

"I'll get the money…" He spoke decisively.

James knew he would be eventually discovered. Too bad it was too soon. He would have to be careful during the match because Le Chiffre could try to kill him right there. He went back to the table and saw Le Chiffre already sat at the table. James had three buttons of his shirt opened and it made Le Chiffre stare at his chest.

"I hope our little game isn't cause you to perspire, Mister Bond!" He looked over his eyes.

"No… it is the hotness around. But I'll consider myself in trouble when I start weeping blood." He smirked.

"I'm sure you will soon cry blood not only from your eyes." Le Chiffre said and looked up to stare at James with a dare face. James stared back at him and smirked again.

"Then I'll consider myself in trouble." James answered smugly.

The game continued, but their flirtatious behavior didn't. Le chiffre was losing control and James observed that in silence until he had the hand he needed. Le chiffre lost the game and without a word left for his Yatch.

When arrived at the shore he met his henchman.

"Bring James Bond to me now…" commanded.

James left for his room and equipped himself with his silent hand gun and a cqc knife. He followed Le Chiffre to the Yatch without being noticed by any of his henchman.

Le Chiffre stepped into his Yatch and stopped frozen when he saw Mr. White pointing a gun at Valenka's head. She was on her knees with a gag and her hands tied behind her back. She stared desperately at him.

"I'll get the money…" His voice was desperate.

"I don't care about the money. Where is the British agent?" He screamed and pointed a gun at Le CHiffre.

"I don't know…" Le Chiffre gave a step back and flinched when Mr White clicked the trigger to pull it.

"Since I can't kill you for now, I'll kill her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Valenka cried on the floor. He was about to shoot her but them he fell like a rag doll on the floor and James came from the back door, pointing a gun at Le Chiffre, who stared at him. Valenka stared at him too.

Le CHiffre then looked at Mr. White with a bullet on his head dead on the floor.

"Mr. Bond…" Le Chiffre smirked.

"I'm here to offer you sanctuary." James didn't look at Valenka.

Le Chiffre chuckled and put one of his hands on his waist and the other touched his jawbone as he glanced away.

"Your clients will hunt you down and cut you in little pieces of meat while you are still breathing… and I know some of them are not very sympathized with bisexuals like you... I can't imagine what they will do to you…" James spoke.

Le Chiffre chuckled again.

"You fucked her to get to me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Valenka stared at James with tearful eyes. James didn't answer.

"Come with me and your life will be safe…"

James didn't expect Le Chiffre to react so fast and be agile, and in a moment of distraction, Le Chiffre grabbed James arms and twisted so the gun flew away. James grabbed him in a tackle and shoved him against the wall.

"Ahm…." Le Chiffre moaned in pain.

James threw him on the floor and they started wrestling. Valenka watched and tried to free her hands. They wrestled until James could immobilize Le Chiffre on the floor by pressing one pressure point on his ribs and another on his neck.

"I can save your life." James said.

"You can fuck yourself…" Le Chiffre struggled to speak.

Suddenly, Le Chiffre's henchman shot James with a tranquilizer. James stared at his silhouette and fell unconscious on the floor. Le Chiffre stood up and re-arranged his suit.

"Bring them to the ship…" le Chiffre gazed at Valenka and his eye bled

James slowly opened his eyes and he realized the darkness that surrounded him. He felt something on his wrist and ankle trapping them to some kind of wood. He was sat. Naked.

"Wow… you took good care of your body, Mr. Bond…"

Le Chiffre's dark and tall silhouette paced in front of him. He was holding a rope with a knot on the end.

James breathed hard and saw Valenka on her knees with her hands trapped. There was a table closer to her where Le Chiffre left James clothes, knife and gun. Valenka stared at James.

"I never understood those elaborated tortures. It's a simple thing, to cause a man more pain that he can endure." Le Chiffre took off his suit and tie.

He walked around the chair and James eyes followed him. James felt an indescribable pain hit his testicles as the knot on the rope hit him.

"Aaaaaaahh…"

"Hmm…" Le Chiffre dragged a small stool and sat in front of James.

"I need the password…" He whispered.

James smirked.

Le Chiffre stood up and hit him again, even harder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…"

James started laughing. Le Chiffre grabbed his hair and jerked his head back.

"Stop, Jan." Valenka screamed.

"Shut up if you don't want the gag again…" He gazed at her and looked at James again.

"I see you like a little pain…"

"Now all the world will know that you died scratching my balls…" James mocked and laughed, but he was still in pain.

"I died? … I died…" Le Chiffre chuckled.

"Colonel Naija will rip your balls and make you eat it!"

Le Chiffre slapped him and grabbed his hair again.

"Give me the password…" He spoke angry.

"I can give you sanctuary…" Bond spoke with no mockery this time.

"You know what it is funny. Even after I slaughter you, your people will still welcome me with open arms, because they need what I know…"

"…" James stared at him. "The bigger picture…"

"And you know what will be of you…? A name on the wall, James… just letters on a wall, you and the other little rats who were killed trying to prove honor for a country that don't not even know their names. It's all you will be, James… letters on a death wall!"

"Shut up!" James stared vacantly. He knew Le Chiffre was right.

"The password, please…" Le Chiffre ran a hand over the hair that was falling on his forehead.

"I feel a little funny down there… would you mind?" James mocked again.

Le Chiffre breathed hard and licked his lip.

"You really aren't gonna tell me, are you?" He glanced away.

"You are running out of time. Colonel will soon get to you and you know exactly what he is going to do… and it will be worse than what you are doing to me now… he will rape you, cut your dick and feed you with it… It's mathematics here too…"

"Shut up…"

Le Chiffre paced in front of James. James saw as slowly the imposing figure, dark, evil, seductive of the man who called himself Le Chiffre turned into a silhouette of fear immerged in desperation. He knew James was right.

"What about her…? They will torture her too…"

"You!" He pointed. "Have been fucking her these last few days, James… To get to me... Why would you care about her…?"

"Jan, please!" Valenka begged in a tearful voice.

She was still trying to free her hands of the rope and was almost there.

"Shut up!" He screamed at her.

"Bastard!" She screamed at him

"The password, James…"

James looked at Valenka and Le Chiffre slapped him again.

"The password."

Valenka freed her hands and in a desperate movement, grabbed James gun from above the table and pointed at Le Chiffre. She was trembling.

"Let him go, Jan!" She said.

Le Chiffre stood up from the stool and looked amazed at her.

James also stared at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused and with narrowed eyes.

"Let him go or I'll shoot you!" She gave some steps forward.

Le Chiffre smiled and glanced at James.

"I see you have some persuasion abilities of your own, James… He fucking played you and you are going to shoot me…" He stared at her.

"You are evil, Jan…" She let out a tear.

Le Chiffre chuckled.

"SO now that I can't provide you uncountable money you decided that I am evil… after all you have seen me done…" He spoke arrogantly. "You are a… !"

She shot him. He turned his head to the side and took a fearful breath.

"Hou…" He whispered and his heart accelerated.

The bullet flew next to him. For his lucky she didn't know how to aim.

"Valenka, no!" James spoke angry.

"Shoot me again… But aim at my head… up with your shoulder… look at a fixed point and pull the trigger…" he spoke almost as if he were having an orgasm with her audacity.

"Bastard…" She gave some more steps closer.

"Pull the trigger …" He spoke with half-parted lips.

"Nooooo!" James screamed.

She did it, but nothing flew out of the gun. Le chiffre flinched as he thought he had a bullet in the middle of his eyes. He breathed hard as he turned his head to look at her. She kept pulling the trigger but nothing came out so she let herself fall on her knees and cried.

James breathed relieved and Le Chiffre stared at her with parted lips and regaining his breath.

They heard sounds of gunshots. Le Chiffre turned and stared at the two metallic doors. His heartbeat increased again. When he saw the figure of Colonel Niaja Taban and 3 soldiers behind him stepping into the room he was throw out of balance and stepped back unconsciously.

"I fucking trusted you…!"

"I'll get the money…!" Le Chiffre spoke fearful.

"Oh, you will… but now I'll lead it… Get them."

The soldiers approached pointing AK47 at them. They knocked them out and put them on a plane to Rwanda. They stayed unconscious the most part of the way and when one of them threatened to open their eyes, a soldier knocked them out again.

It was dark and a drip was falling on a water puddle in the corner of the room. James opened his eyes slowly and felt his hands trapped with a rope on his back and tied on a pipe. He couldn't move. The room was like a basement that had only a trap-door on the ceiling to get out. The noise from outside was familiar and sounded like boots on the mud and soldiers giving and taking orders.

"James…" Valenka called him desperately.

He was in the process to come to conscious.

"Hm…"

"James, wake up!" She called with a loud voice.

James tried to jerk his hands but it was useless.

"What?" He looked at her and then at the room.

No sign of Le Chiffre.

"Where's him?" He flew his eyes opened and looked everywhere.

"I don't know… James, where are we?" She cried.

"I don't know…" He looked up and saw the trap door.

There were some skylight, and James concluded that it should be sunset because the color was amber, but still nebulous because of the rain.

"What will they do to us?" She asked worried.

"Just calm down…" He thought and looked at the room.

The room was made with wood and had some pipes, ropes and chains. Some barn nails carved on the floor too.

Outside, le Chiffre flinched and slowly opened his eyes. He felt his hand trapped and tried to jerk them, but nothing happened. He was on his knees inside a wood cage that was hanging in the middle of the camp. He was naked and had a chain collar around his neck. He tried to move, but the collar pulled him back. Some soldiers passed by and spitted on him, some laughed and some threw stones at him. He tried to protect his body from the stones with his arms and legs but the stones left bruises on it.

Colonel looked at the cage from his Cabin and smiled.

"What you want to do to him, Colonel?" His assistant asked.

"The British needs him alive and I need the password to get my money… I'll torture that fag until death if the agent doesn't tell me the password…"

"What about the girl…?"

"When I get the password, we'll kill them… agent, Le chiffre and the girl." He stepped out of the Cabin and walked to the cage.

He approached and grabbed the chain collar that was hanging outside the cage. He pulled it and Le Chiffre's body jerked hard.

"Bastard!" Le Chiffre screamed.

"How does it feel… to be judge and condemned by the people? God can't punish the ones, who don't believe in him, but his disciples can… and they will."

"Your god is a sick bastard… I'd fuck him if I went to heaven... and I bet he would like…" Le Chiffre spoke with arrogance.

Colonel jerked the colar.

"Blasphemy!"

"Colonel!" A soldier approached.

"Yes…!"

"Colonel Hijan is coming to talk to you."

"Get this bitch and threw him with the others."

Colonel walked back to his tend. The soldier opened the cage and grabbed the chain collar. He pulled Le Chiffre out of it and threw him on the ground. He kicked his stomach and punched his face.

"Ahm…" Le Chiffre moaned in pain.

"Shut up!"

He dragged Le Chiffre by the chain collar until they reached the trap door. Le Chiffre felt pain as he was being dragged through the mud and eventually hit some stone on the floor. His breathing deepened and he jerked his body to try to get free, but the collar strangled him even more.

The soldier opened the trap door and threw Le Chiffre's body inside the basement. Le Chiffre fell from 2,5 meters and his body hit the floor hardly.

"Ahm…" He moaned in pain as his body, chest, stomach, legs and side of his face hit the floor hard.

James and Valenka stared at him scared.

"Jan!" Valenka screamed.

The soldier climbed down the stairs.

"Shut up, bitch!" Soldier spoke as he grabbed the chain collar and dragged Le chiffre's body through the room towards a wall, where he trapped the chain collar around a pipe.

He spit on Le Chiffre's face before leaving.

"Jan…" Valenka called for him.

He had his head down and his body sprawled against the wall and on the floor. Mud and blood stained his wet body and he trembled. His hair fell over his forehead and his eye bled. His breathing was heavy and difficult. James stared at him.

"Jan, please, answer me…" Valenka screamed.

"Calm down…" James told her and she cried.

Le Chiffre was quiet and breathing with difficult.

"James, do something…" She screamed at him.


End file.
